


Laser tag

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Laser Tag, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Nico invites the other drivers to laser tag and Sebastian shows his devious side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an hilarious "Imagine your OTP" prompt, I wrote this little drabble.

When Nico invited the other drivers to a game of laser tag, no one knew of the chaos that would cause.

Begrudgingly, Nico had invited Lewis and in the spirit of their intense rivalry on track, they had decided to split the grid into two teams.

Nico immediately bagged Sebastian, Jenson, Daniil and Pascal for his team, whereas Lewis chose Daniel, Max, Fernando and Kimi.

On the count of three the game began and the drivers scattered off in all directions.

The game was close, Lewis in the lead one second then Nico would suddenly gain an advantage. The intense track rivalries spilled out into the game, each driver hunting their rival down with fluid quickness and aggression. Jenson cornered Daniel and shot him in the back, Max chased down Pascal and tripped him in order to shoot him and Fernando snuck up on Lewis and delivered a quick shot whilst yelling "THIS IS FOR 2008!"  

Soon only one point separated Nico's team from Lewis' 

And only two drivers remained. 

* * *

 

Sebastian was jogging down one of the corridors, gun held out in front of him. So far he has not been hit by a single shot. He scanned around the room he was in before cautiously moving back into the main corridor.

Big mistake.

Because Kimi was in that corridor, and Kimi was also yet to be hit. 

The two drivers stared each other down, not daring to lower their gun.

Sebastian looked at Kimi.

Kimi looked at Sebastian.

And then Sebastian slowly lowered his gun and walked towards Kimi.

Kimi doesn't lower his gun, just looks at Sebastian curiously as Sebastian places a gentle hand on his shoulder and leans in close to him.

Kimi, expecting a kiss, gently flutters his eyes shut and leans forward to kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian smiles softly and gives the barest of brushes to Kimi's lips before whispering softly into his ear "The Lannisters send their regards"

There's a flash of light and Kimi gazes down to see that Sebastian has shot him directly to his sensor.

Sebastian flashes him a triumphant smile and cackles with glee as Kimi chases him down the corridor, yelling insults as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
